So different than you
by tomboysparkman007
Summary: The Earl has risen and the order suspects Allen to be the 14 Noah. A young Exorcist from the destroyed future joins the order and history is rewritten. Allen must come to terms with his feelings for Lenalee and fight on. Spoilers CH 171 onwards AlxLena


Chapter 1 Chapter 1 The new excosist

It was another fine night at the headquarters of the black order. Allen Walker was sitting inside in the hall munching away on the heaps of food that was given to him. Lenalee Lee sat opposite him watching him with awe as he ate away with out a care in the world. Lavi was asleep on the table while Kanda had his eyes closed, meditating trying to block out all the disturbances around him.

Life had started to become simple for the exorcists of the black order. The Millennium Earl was finally defeated and there were only a limited amount of Akumas in the world to destroy. After that humanity would be saved.

"Finished!" smiled Allen as he put down the last bowl of food "Oh, and thank you Jerry."

"Allen-kun, your appetite sure has become bigger," Said Lenalee as Lavi woke up "I don't know how you can manage."

"Oh, let the guy have his moments of celebration, Lenalee,"grinned Lavi "Besides we've beaten the Earl and we've all deserved a break. After this life just gets easy for us."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I'm probably going back to the circus or something," Said Allen "Well, that's were mana and me belonged so maybe."

Lenalee's face fell and she looked down at the ground, slightly disappointed.

"Allen-kun, aren't you going to stay in the order with us?"

"Of course, but…I don't know. I might want a break. There are so many things that I found out about myself since I came here and it sort of hurts."

Lavi looked at lenalee then grinned "Hey, what's with the disappointment, Lenalee, going to miss Allen I take it."

Lenalee looked up and blushed before answering.

"Well… Of course! I mean…he is our friend and everything. Like you won't miss him."

"Yeah. Of course I would." Lavi began to hug Allen "It wouldn't be the same without a bean sprout around, now would it, Kanda?"

The exorcists all laughed, but Kanda on the other hand started to get pissed off and so got up and began to leave.

"Hey, Yuu, where're you going?" screamed Lavi after him "Don't worry, we'll miss you too."

"Shut up!" Kanda roared in anger as he left.

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi began to laugh at the angered Kanda who had left. Suddenly someone came bursting through the doors to the gang. It was one of the finders.

"We've got urgent news of an unusual phenomena happening in Turkey. Komui wants to see you all."

The gang nodded before running off to the science department where they found Kanda and Komui. Kanda must've got the message before them. The screens in the room were on and focused on the moon light at first then at a big plump figure that emerged. The figure had a wired hat on with a funny looking jacket and familiar glasses.

"The Millennium Earl!" Roared Allen as his fists hardened "How can this be?"

"Sssh, Watch." Said Komui.

The millennium Earl raised and floated into the air and a smaller figure followed, intending to kill the fat figure. The smaller figure had a cape, which covered their face and fluttered in the wind. They had a huge sword on their back, which they drew and attacked the Earl with. The Wider figure stopped the attack with his sword, but the smaller figure flipped over his head and drew back it's fist then punched him straight in his face, sending him flying.

The Earl was hit into a cliff and some rocks slowly broke off. He struggles to get out, but when he did he smiled and laughed out loud.

"Now I wonder what a young little child such as yourself would want in killing me," he smiled "What have I done to make you want to destroy me child?"

The figure ran towards the Earl, but disappeared. The Earl began to look for it, but found no trace until the figure finally appeared from behind and punched him yet again.

"You've done too much damage to this world you ass," she person spoke, their voice was determined and sounded more feminine that masculine "It's my mission to kill you, you fucking bastard! I'm born to kill you! I'm and Exorcist!"

"An Exorcist!" Screamed everyone in the Headquarters with confusion.

The people watching began to question how this person could be one of them when they haven't even met them.

Back on the screen the Earl had recovered and was giving the young child Exorcist a lot to fight against. He fired a huge ball of energy at the child and it easily dodged it. The he got out his sword and began to swing it at the Exorcist. The child grabbed the sword and twisted it in the opposite direction to how the Earl was holding it and the sword flew out of his hand. The started at the younger figure in horror, but then at smiled.

"You're a handful, child," he grinned, "What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, dude!"

The child's eyes began to grow a bright yellow and it's arms began to grow along with it. The arms began turning into something that looked like metal guns with pincers on the ends. Out of the child's back grew four sharp metal tentacles. The young Exorcist charged at the Earl, but then it happened. Something sharp had forced its way through her both sides of the kid's shoulders, keeping it in place. The kid turned its head to their direction and found green tentacle like things. Another one came at the child at a full speed and priced it's way through its solar plexus.

"Even for a child as strong as you, you cannot defeat the Earl," the fat demon sneered, "Until we meet again, child."

The kid fought the tentacles and managed to free itself.

"I've gotta get to the fucking head quarters," It said "Man, what was I thinking getting into a fight with that guy now."

Back at the black order, everyone stared at the screen dumbfounded and lost for words. Komui took of his glasses and wiped them while Allen resisted the urge to burst out of the order and go after the Earl. Lavi looked down at the floor as if interested in it.

"Now this was the important enouncement," said Komui as he turned to face the Exorcists "Now looking at how the events have turned out, I would like you four to go and escort this young exorcist. Unfortunately, we don't know how this person looks like, but their cloths are different from any other we've seen. Be careful, the Earls back and the fight still continues from now and onwards. I wish you the best of luck."

With that the four exorcists took of to find their new ally. The trip to the location was silent. No one spoke much, all of them in their own world. Thinking of the battle still to come. They thought it was all over and that they'd finally found a peaceful lifestyle, but it was never meant to be.

The train trip was slow and grey. Allen didn't feel as cheerful as he always did. In fact he felt pissed. All that hard that they'd put was for a waste. He looked out the window wanting to stop and give up on this whole stupid circle of life, but he knew that he had to move forward. Or at least that's what he promised Mana.

The train came to a stop on one of the stations and Allen gazed out the window trying to stop his mind from wandering. The station was filled with people, young children being scolded by their mothers and many more, but then he saw a figure walk by. This person had a cape that was similar to the one that resembled the child exorcist from before. The person wore exactly the same cloths as the young child and he got out of his seat.

"I found the Exorcist!" He screamed as he ran down the train with his stuff "Come on you guys."

Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda followed close behind Allen as they confronted the small figure.

"Allen," whispered Lenalee "Check if this is an Akuma."

Allen nodded and found that the person was in fact a human. Lavi explained the situation to the young hooded figure that nodded in response.

"Cool, so let's get going," it said, "I've got urgent news to report to the head quarters."

They caught the next train and went to the HQ. The gang asked the kid many questions and it answered happily.

"This capes to hot. Geez, I don't get why I got one in the first place."

The child took of the cape and revealed itself to be a young girl around thirteen. She had messy purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail with huge orangey yellow eyes. She looked like an Asian and dressed like a tomboy. She was pretty small, but the muscles in her arms revealed that she was defiantly strong.

She wore a black t-shirt with black jeans that had a chain attached to it. A black belt with small studs hung in a diagonal position from her waist. Black and red checked sweatbands were found on her wrists with a silver skull ring on her thumb on her right arm. She wore black converses on her feet and grinned at us as we looked at her.

"Hey, how come everyone's staring at me like I'm some kinda weirdo?" she asked in a confident and optimistic voice "wait...I am...he he."

The kid was kind and friendly, but swore a lot when she did something very stupid or if she was mad. Allen smiled at the girl and offered her his hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Allen Walker and this is Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda," Allen said politely as the girl shook his hand "so what's you're name?"

"The name's Sam and I ain't a little kid," she warned, "I'm fourteen, everyone gets my age wrong and it sucks. They think I'm twelve or -"

Sam didn't get to finish her sentence. The train was creaking and went out of control. Sam cursed and held on to one of the poles and so did the others. Lenalee went flying into Allen's arms seeing as she sat opposite to him. Allen caught her around the waist and held onto her tightly.

"You all right, Lenalee?" he asked as the train came to a stop. He slowly let go of her and she let go of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Allen-kun," she smiled as she looked at him.

_'Damn, she's cute'_ Allen thought blushing.

"A little help here." came a few voices.

Allen and Lenalee turned to the source of the voices and found Kanda, Lavi and Sam bunched up on the floor with their eyes in crosses. Lenalee let out a small giggle, but helped them up along with Allen. The gang decided to look around the train to see what was wrong. They tried to split into two groups so that one could look down one direction while the other group could look down the other. However getting into a small group proved to be slightly difficult since Kanda preferred to go on his own.

"Dude, if you don't get into a group with someone I'm gonna fucking kill ya!" roared Sam drawing her sword "You're putting us in great jeopardy here. You need someone to back you up in case of any trouble."

Kanda sighed and rolled his eyes then drew his own sword. Suddenly he lashed out at Sam, but she reacted to quickly for him and he slashed one of the seats.

"Che, you're one troublesome child," he grumbled lashing out at her again "but not for long."

"You guy's, this fight is kinda pointless," yelled lenalee, trying to hold Sam back since she was the closest to her.

"Yeah, it's stupid, you'll only end up hurting yourselves," agreed Allen.

Sam and Kanda didn't listed instead they charged at each other and continued battling. Sam had broken free from Lenalee's grasp and both her's and Kanda's swords collided. The young girl used this as an advantage to try and get his sword out of his hand, but as if Kanda had read her mind he did exactly what she'd thought of doing. Sam's sword went flying out of her hand as Kanda ran at her.

"Stop this already!" roared Allen as he got between them, protecting Sam. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he should know this girl. He felt like protecting her as if he was her brother or something.

Kanda stopped the sword right in front of Allen's eyes and the white haired boy almost fainted.

Get out of the way...Moyoshi," he mumbled, pointing his sword at Allen.

"It's Allen and there's no way you're gonna hurt her."

Sam grinned then clapped her hands and touched the ground with both of them, bending down on her knee while doing it. The ground roared and concrete started to mould around Kanda, trapping him in his place. Sam slowly stood up and looked at Kanda.

"Cool, that seemed to have worked well," she smiled goofily "Never let your guard down even if your sword is gone. Now then, you, red haired guy with the eye patch you can pair up with long haired dude over there," she points at Kanda as she releases him from the mould, "You two seem to look like a good team. You there...erm..Lenalee, right? You can pair up with me and Mr. Bean sprout."

Allen stared at Sam and everyone else stared at him while a small smile spread across Kanda's face. Sam stared back at Allen slightly confused and then grinned.

"I take it you hate the name 'bean sprout'."

Allen nodded, pretty much pissed off at what she had called him. Lenalee interrupted the silence and dragged Allen and Sam off to on direction of the train while Kanda and Lavi went of in another. Allen and Sam kept giving each other the death glare, but then Lenalee got annoyed and whacked both of them across their heads.

"Would you two please cut it out," she screamed, looking down at both of them. Allen and Sam were on the floor kneeling as they hugged each other in fear in anime style whispering 'scary' to each other "we're in a train that's stopped and we might be in danger so get on all ready!"

Allen and Sam nodded then smiled at each other and shook hands saying sorry while Sam only muttered it. Both of them followed Lenalee through the train, not able to find any source of life. The three some began to run through the train now getting slightly desperate.

"I could've sworn a lot of people got on the train today and not many got off at the last stop," said Allen coming to a stop "An akuma had to be involved in this disappearance. There's no other explanation."

"Yeah, but if an akuma killed these people or tries to get them we would've known," objected Lenalee, looking at Allen "they make a huge amount of noise when killing and besides your eyes would've detected the akuma."

Allen nodded in agreement then looked at Sam for and explanation, but she just thrust her arms up in the air and folder it above her head and let out a sigh.

"I dunno. Maybe this wasn't - Whoa...Actually I just figured something," she said put her hands into her pockets and pulling out a small device that was red in colour. Allen and Lenalee leaned in behind Sam to get a good look at it, "This is an Akuma detector, it should be able to show us if there's any akuma nearby. Hopefully, I didn't kill it."

Sam started to press some random buttons on her little hand device. Allen up his hand on the little girls shoulder and leaned in closer to have a look at it. The screen on the device turned on and a red light could be seen in one part of it.

"Hey, I don't get it. This says that the Akuma should be here. This is crazy!" Sam said, shaking the device above her head to try and get it to work "Come on you piece of crap! Work for damn sake!" But then something hit her and she turned around to face Allen and Lenalee with a weak smile on her face "Erm…Guys, the device is working perfectly well, but the problem is…"

"Is…?" encouraged Allen and Lenalee staring at the younger child.

"Is that the, freaking trains an Akuma and we've gotta evacuate!" roared Sam as she ran to the closest door with Allen and lenalee close behind her.

The three exorcists made it out on time before the train began to lift itself up. Lena lee Started to worry about Lavi and Kanda who were most likely in there, but Sam grabbed her before she could make it in. Lenalee began to weep slightly, but then Lavi and Kanda appeared falling to the ground from the train that was standing above them now. Lavi landed flat on his face making the others sweat drop while Kanda landed elegantly.

The train began to shot small bullets at the exorcists and they all activated their innocence, except Sam. Allen caught one of the bullets and of poison and looked inside it, but found small amounts of slimily substances. He threw it aside and began to fight along side his comrades.

Sam clapped her hands and touched them to the ground planting the train in it's place while Lenalee jumped off Sam's back and into the air, powering up her innocence and then coming down again. Lavi used his fire seal along with Allen and shot him of towards the train at high speed while Kanda merely attacked with his mugen. The combination attacks of the exorcists worked and released the soul trapped within the Akuma that had been killed. Sam bowed her head in sorrow and smiled weakly.

"May your soul rest in peace, Miss Swan," she muttered as her head slowly lifted up.

The soul of a young woman around her early twenties tuned around and smiled at Sam before leaving.

"Arigato," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was that?

Please review, I'm so lonely? ;;;; Starts crying anime style;;;; And I'll only put the other chapter up if I get enough reviews!

I know I've made many errors in the spelling and stuff… Unfortunately the story was rushed.

And, hell, no flames please, suggestions maybe.


End file.
